


The Quiet Life

by PearlsonFriday



Series: Olivarry Week 2017 [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Day 6: Kidnapping, F/F, No Killing for Laurel, Not Late!, Olivarry Week 2017, Queen Bonding Time, Tasteful Genderbending, They are married, Tomorrow's might be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:19:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlsonFriday/pseuds/PearlsonFriday
Summary: If there was one thing that Olivia Queen was sick of it was kidnapping.Tobias church was just the most recent in a long line of kidnappings. First it had been to get at her father when she was a little girl and then it had been all the times on the island. Now it was because she was the mayor.Honestly by this point in her life it was kind of tiring. It was just annoying. Especially the torture.





	The Quiet Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This genderbending idea just popped into my head and I realized that I loved it. I hope you enjoy it too. 
> 
> Thank you!

If there was one thing that Olivia Queen was sick of it was kidnapping. 

Tobias church was just the most recent in a long line of kidnappings. First it had been to get at her father when she was a little girl and then it had been all the times on the island. Now it was because she was the mayor. 

Honestly by this point in her life it was kind of tiring. It was just annoying. Especially the torture. That made her the most tired. It wasn't really the punching or bone snapping that did it for her. It was the eventual hospital visit and the extra hour to put makeup on. 

The man that was currently “teaching her manners” was a shrimp of a man whose right hook would make even Slade Wilson cry. She just sat there quietly, spitting out blood occasionally, but being an all around polite toture victim. 

After about ten swings and the chance for a nice bruise to form, the man began to get confused. 

“Why aren't you crying or something?” He asked hitting her again. 

Olivia resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “You really believe as the daughter of a billionaire this hasn't happened before?” 

Mr. Shrimpy hit harder. “That doesn't mean you should take it this well!” He grunted through clenched teeth as if he was the one being beaten. 

Olivia just sighed. 

The man stopped punching her. He thought for a second while staring at her with a look she was all too familiar with. “Maybe if I tried something else…” he said sick smirk on his face as he traced her jaw line. 

“The bad torture I could handle, but this crosses a line.” She said teeth bared. 

The man laughed. “What are you gonna do about it? You're all tied up.” 

Just as Olivia was going to show the man her previously freed hands, she heard the distinct thwip of an arrow leaving a bow. The man who had previously standing over her was now lying on the floor in agony an arrow sticking through his shoulder. Olivia looked up. 

Speedy stood in red at the entrance of the room. 

Olivia said the first thing that came to mind. “I thought you were retired.”

“I thought you free yourself from zip ties.” Thea quipped back. 

Olivia wrinkled her brows. “I can and I was just getting ready to kick his ass.”

“Suuuure.” Thea drawls. Olivia walked to meet her. “What's the plan?” 

Olivia nodded to the door. “I need to check the situation. Do you think you can keep the guards under wrap?” Thea nodded understanding the real reason her sister wouldn't fight. 

Thea smiled. “What no fighting in your pencil skirt?”

Olivia gave her a look. “Do you have an extra comm?” Thea nodded and handed it to her sister. 

Olivia slipped it into her ear, before slipping into the hall way. Thea slipped out just as quietly as her older sister and incapacitated any guard that hindered their path. Thea took a step in front of her sister, but an arm slapped across her chest. She looked questioningly at the blonde haired woman. 

“What is it?” The red vigilante hissed. 

Olivia pointed out a laser in front of them. “A kill cordon.”

Thea looks at her blankly, “What's that mean Ollie?”

“If we try to save the other hostages, the whole place will blow.” 

Thea sucked in a long breath. Olivia tapped her comm. “Did you hear that Felicity?” 

A slightly squeaky voice from the other side answered. “I heard you loud and clear. I am looking at it now. There are no cameras so I'm going to have to depend on thermal imaging.”

“How can we help Overwatch?” Thea asked softly. 

“Speedy can you get me visuals on one of the C4 packs?” Thea leaned forward pointing an arrow head at the bomb that lay in front of the sisters. “Okay, well you won't be able to disarm them at all, but lucky for you, they used high tech bombs so Curtis and I are hacking in as you speak.” The sounds of keys clicking echoed over the comms. “Okay we are in. We have disabled the security measures in the warehouse you are.” 

Thea whipped around and shot two men with tranqualizer arrows and turned back to Olivia, who nodded. 

“Thank you overwatch.” She turned to Thea ignoring Felicity’s gleeful cheers at being thanked. “Do you have the new magnet balls Cisco sent us?” Thea nodded. “Toss one onto the ceiling and hit the on button on my mark.” Another nod. 

“Overwatch, call the police. Cut the electricity.” Felicity makes a humming noise of agreement over the comms. 

“Take out as many hostile as you can with the power gone. Toss the magnet ball on the ceiling now, when the power is gone, activate it.” Olivia taps her comm. “Overwatch, how many hostile?”

“Twenty from what I can see.” Was the reply. 

Olivia looked at her sister. “Can you do it?”

“Yes, especially thanks to the night vision mask updates from S.T.A.R. Labs. Where are you gonna be Ollie?”

“Zipties to the chair you found me in, pretending to be passed out.” That was the last thing said before Olivia tucked her comm in her bra and disappeard. 

Then the lights cut out. 

\----------

The plan worked well enough. Tobias Church had disappeared, but that was a problem for tomorrow. All of the hostages were alive and unharmed, all minus herself. Felicity locked her out of the Bunker for the night, so she was going home (deep inside she was eternally grateful for though she would never say it).

There had been a media frenzy, when she had appeared at city hall after being cleared by the paramedics. The big purple bruises on her face probably didn't help that. After her brief statement, she climbed into the back of a limo and went home. 

\----------

God she was tired. 

Inside the limo, she rubbed her hands over her face and pinched his nose. 

Torture was annoying, but it still hurt. 

Olivia Josephine Queen couldn't wait to take a bath. 

\-----------

Olivia was not at all surprised to find her apartment filled with the smell of Italian seasoning and the sound of singing. 

She shucked her heels, peeled off her jacket and tossed her keys in the dish by the door before venturing into the kitchen. 

There dressed in sweats and singing along with the radio was Barry Allen. Olivia had never been more glad to see her Scarlet Speedster. 

She walked up behind her fellow hero and wrapped her arms around her waist. The other startled, before turning around to meet the embrace. 

“Hey,” a soft voice whispered into her hair. “I heard you got kidnapped and tortured today.” 

Olivia pushes back to glare at her girlfriend. “Yes I did actually, thanks for the reminder.” 

Barry smiled and traced the ragged edge of the bruise on her lover’s cheek. “Sorry. When the news made us to CCPD, Director Singh gave me the rest of the day off. So I showed up in the bunker mid search. When I asked if I could help, Diggle gave me the please-don't-get-involved-it-will-become-a-mess look and Felicity gave me the I-love-you-but-he's-right look. So I made myself scarce and basically watched the news all afternoon trying frantically not to race out and try to find you. So I decided to be useful and shower and make dinner. I made spaghetti.” Barry pulled Olivia tight to her once again. “I'm glad you're okay.” 

They stood that way for a while. 

Eventually, Barry, whom Olivia had decided has some sort of lightning induced ADHD, pulled away. 

“Why don't you go shower and I will finish up dinner. Then after we eat we can watch movies until our brains melt out our ears, okay?” Olivia nodded against the speedster’s chest, squeezed her tightly one more time and then headed for the bathroom. 

Barry smiled. 

\----------

After subpar spaghetti, the two vigilantes curled up on the couch. 

Olivia ran her hand through Barry's hair. The speedster smiled up at her. This was how normal people lived life. It was nice. Maybe when they both retired they would be able to have this. 

Suddenly Barry was gone. A second later she reappeared with a tub of chocolate ice cream and two spoons. She offered one to Olivia. 

Okay. 

They would never be normal, but at least she hoped she could keep this.


End file.
